The Life of Draco Malfoy
by star of david
Summary: It’s a life rarely explored. Draco Malfoy willingly narrates his story – his life before Harry, and after. A song fic to Death Cab for Cutie’s Your Heart Is An Empty Room.


**The Life of Draco Malfoy**  
by star of david  
Draco/Harry

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters in this story; they were created by the genius, JKRowling. I do own the plot.

**SUMMARY:** It's a life rarely explored. Draco Malfoy willingly narrates his story – his life before Harry, and after. A song fic to Death Cab for Cutie's _Your Heart Is An Empty Room_.

* * *

My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. And no, I've never had just one partner before.

Until now.

My parents, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, were of pureblood and wealthy descent. With their families' riches combined, I was born into a very well-off family with a helluva lot more money than they actually needed. I was their only child, and was therefore the sole heir to the Black-Malfoy treasury.

As a child, I got everything that I wanted instantly.

I was about two years old when I got my first broomstick, three when I got my first toy Snitch. I used to zoom around the manor, chasing after the Snitch, breaking everything in my path. I assumed their were very valuable items, but my parents, especially my mother, never dared scold me or anything of the sort.

I was four when I demanded a wand. And they got me one, of course.

I was seven when I had my first girlfriend. I've forgotten her name, or what she looked like. All I remember was that she was a sloppy kisser. She told her mother that we had kissed, and her mother Apparated into the manor, furious that I had kissed her daughter. Father had dismissed her with a laugh.

I had a feeling I didn't like girls after that. That feeling was confirmed when I got in Hogwarts and laid eyes on the green-eyed boy with the lightning shaped scar. I knew instantly that I wanted him. But he played hard-to-get. So I played his game.

I was with a lot of people in Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini being the most publicized of all my partners. The girls, I was with them just for variety. The boys, I was with them just for fun. I was more into boys, that was one thing I was sure of.

It was also the one thing I knew my parents, especially my father, would never laugh at and dismiss. If they had known I liked boys, I would've been dead. This bound me. It was a sensation I initially wasn't used to, being such a spoiled kid. But I was still spoiled, despite keeping that fact in the dark. I still had my fun.

It wasn't long 'til Harry Potter cracked. We began flirting with each other, until slowly, we began falling deeply, dangerously in love with one another. I began to feel fear in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know how to handle a commitment. Harry seemed to be ready to commit – I wasn't. I didn't know what to do. The chase was all I knew, and apparently, he had stopped running months ago. Plus the fact that I had fallen for the boy who was destined to be destroyed by my father's master was unnerving. He was still my father, she was still my mother…he was still the Dark Lord who helped my family rise to power. A part of still belonged to the Malfoys and, consequently, to Voldemort.

Despite this, I enjoyed playing around with the famous Harry Potter. Everyone in school knew about his scar, his untidy black hair, his dismal Potions grades, and his love for breaking the rules and saving the day. But it was only I knew about his fingertips that electrified every inch of me as soon as contact was made, his lips that breathed extra life into me, his eyes that could search the evil dragon's soul and find goodness in it, and his queer fondness for bondage.

I was falling in love with Harry James Potter rapidly.

But as I said, I was a spoiled brat. I was so used to getting everything that I failed to realize that what I really, truly wanted was mine all along. All I saw was where else I could be, when in fact, I was quite at home. So I began going to back to my old lifestyle, flirting with everyone in school, getting everyone to fall for the dashing Draco Malfoy, while Harry lay quietly, faithfully.

At one point, he had had enough.

"I think I know what's going on, Draco," he told me, his eyes stern and cold. I could never forget that look.

"You do?" I asked. I didn't know what was going on, he needed to enlighten me.

"You're scared that your parents and Voldemort might find out about us. Your heart isn't truly with me, it's with them. And I understand. So this is goodbye, Draco. I won't let you destroy your family just because of me. I've always wanted a family – you have one, don't lose on account of me." And he walked away, just like that.

But not long after that, I realized how terribly wrong my family was. All the riches I was used to and spoiled with were acquired with such violence. Being pureblood was nice, but it wasn't everything. I marveled at Granger's skill – she gets better marks than anyone I know, and she didn't even hear about Hogwarts until she was eleven.

So I told my father that I didn't want to become a Death Eater. I told my father that I didn't like what he was doing anymore. I told him all of this in front my mother, who was crying hysterically. I guess they'd always dreamed that I'd follow my father's footsteps. But I didn't want to be a murderer, a Marked man. I wanted to be free.

And I wanted Harry.

I guess you could say I turned over a new leaf. My heart was an empty room, empty of the people who I didn't need to live a good life, empty of the hatred and anger and bitterness and all the things I was brought up with since birth. It was time to start anew. But it wasn't easy. People were used to the Draco who lived up to his name – dragon – fierce, determined, unforgiving of those who stand in his way. The new Draco was anything but.

Yes, my heart was empty – it needed Harry.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't need it – yet.

He was busy. He needed to find a way to destroy the Dark Lord. He needed to find a way to save everyone he loved and cared about from Voldemort's wrath. Of course he had no time for a love life, idiot.

So I waited. I fought on his side of the war without him knowing. I saved his friends from curses that would've surely hurt, if not lethal, without them knowing it was me, Draco Malfoy. I fought for him in the sheer hope that I'd see him again, alive and well. Just a sight of him would be enough.

The war ended with the Dark Lord's death, just as it was predicted many years ago. Many of his followers also died, including my father. I found out later that my mother thought I had been killed in the war too. Overcome with grief, she had hung herself and died. Later, the entire Malfoy Manor caught fire. Nothing survived. My mother's body was one of the things in the rubble, unidentifiable, just like the rest of the contents of the manor.

I didn't cry or feel any amount of sadness about the news. I didn't shed a single tear. I knew that finally, I was free of the things I didn't need in my life – war, corruption, worldly riches…

Although I was still lacking a very significant thing in my life.

Harry James Potter.

Harry looked up from the thin, leather-bound book he was reading.

"This sounds more like an introduction to your life than to mine," he said, his eyebrow raised.

Draco lay idly beside Harry, right arm folded behind his head. His left hand was resting on the small of Harry's bare back.

"Well, the publishers seemed to think it was alright, or else they wouldn't have published it," sneered Draco. "They seemed to think that by giving a background of us, I was able to prove myself a worthy and reliable source to the twisted life of Harry Potter."

"Yeah, whatever," laughed Harry, closing the book and laying it on his night table. Engraved on the cover were the words _The Life of Harry Potter: An Official Biography by Draco Malfoy_. He gave Draco a quick kiss on the lips. "Good night, love."

"Good night," said Draco, wrapping his arms around the boy he had always wanted – and finally managed to have for keeps.


End file.
